


The Many Different Results of Hospitality

by cimberelly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan just can't turn guests away, even when they are uninvited. Sometimes, it's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Different Results of Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Manda who gave me the prompt "Giripan and/or FrUK ANYTHING!" I think I did fine for my first attempt at Giripan and FrUK. Sort of. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

Japan wasn’t sure how this happened. One moment, he was enjoying a quiet, undisturbed afternoon with Greece, who just decided the evening before to spend the night. He hadn’t left yet, which Japan didn’t mind all too much. Well, even if he did, he wouldn’t have said so. It would have been rude and to be honest, he didn’t quite mind Greece overstaying his welcome.

He enjoyed Greece’s company, quiet and relaxing as it was. Greece didn’t raise his voice. In fact he hardly ever really said anything unless to make quiet, often philosophical observations which Japan found quirky and interesting. Greece made him smile, didn’t disturb the sanctuary of his home, and for that he had earned the privilege of staying for as long as he liked.

But now they weren’t alone and it wasn’t quite so peaceful or quiet anymore.

“I’m terribly sorry, Japan. I don’t even know what came over me before I found myself here.” England apologized for perhaps the hundredth time. It certainly felt that way to Japan. Despite his apologies, England gratefully accepted a cup of tea and a stick of dango. Tea and sweets, two things the Englishman could never turn down. Thank goodness for Japan’s crippling hospitality. He took a sip, those thick eyebrows furrowed though it’s not because of the tea. “It’s just…”

Somehow, Japan knew the root of his frustrations. What else can it be? _Who_ else can it be? But there was no need for him to say such things, was there? Japan was better of listening. And being hospitable. He bowed politely and reassured his guest. “Please stay for as long as you wish, England-san.”

England still had the grace to be apologetic, glancing to Greece who was sitting a bit aways from them. “But you already have a guest. I should—“

“It’s fine, England.” This came from Greece who spoke up. Leaning against the wall with his arms loosely crossed over his stomach, he cut an easy stance. Dark eyes slowly glanced to Japan. “Japan welcomes you and this is home. I’ll be all right.”

Thankfully, Japan was able to somehow not break into an awful, embarrassing flush when Greece offered him a soft, understanding smile. Clearing his throat, he affirmed Greece’s words. “Please don’t worry about it. Make yourself at home.”

And so England stayed for a while, talking and ranting about a certain Frog until said Frog flounced in to retrieve him. Then it was loud and chaotic until France swept away his dear, beloved _Sourcils_ with his own set of pretty apologies and the usual silky double entendre.

Japan was exhausted when they left, the sun sinking beyond the horizon. As he stood by his front door, he looked to the side at Greece who was still there. Japan thought of how patient he was with everything that had happened and wondered what it could be that he was thinking at this time. He almost jumped when Greece turned those dark eyes at him again.

“May I stay the night again?” He asked politely, softly. It was obvious that if Japan were to ask him to leave, he would do so without complaints.

Japan couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.


End file.
